Perfect
by Jewls13
Summary: ok, this is just something I had to get down. It's a one parter. I just had to do something with this song because it has been driving me nuts for months. It's a R/T-kinda. Just read it, please. Make the nagging voices go away.
1. Default Chapter

AN. Ok I know this story sucks, but this song has been driving me crazy for  
over two months. I have been trying to figure out a way to use it, and I couldn't.  
This may not be the best way, but I refused to let it drive me crazy any more.  
  
  
Take place a few weeks after "Run little boy Run"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Song: NATALIE IMBRUGLIA , Wrong Impression   
  
  
  
  
Rory sat in her room thinking about her day. Things with Dean had never been better.  
School was going well. Everything in her life was perfect. She was about to   
go to bed, when she heard the familer sound of, "you've got  
mail" comming from her computer. She sighed and opened her mailbox, assuming  
it was an E-Mail from Dean. To her suprise she saw an unfamiler screen name.  
Upon opening it, a window poped up asking if she would download something.  
Under normal cricumstances, she would just deleate it. But the subject  
of the E-mail resounded in her head, "Please". She sighed and clicked the  
"ok" button, thinking she was going to get a huge virus in her comp.  
Instead her winamp poped up and the room filled with music.  
  
  
//Calling out, calling out  
Haven't you wondered  
Why I'm always alone  
When you're in my dreams  
Calling out, calling out  
Haven't you wondered  
Why you're finding it hard  
Just looking at me  
I want you  
But I want you to understand  
I leave you  
I love you  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
With the wrong impression  
Didn't want to leave you  
With my last confession  
Of love  
Wasn't trying to pull you  
In the wrong direction  
All I wanna do is try and  
Make a connection  
Of love  
  
Falling out, falling out  
  
  
Have you wondered  
If this was ever more  
Than a crazy idea  
Falling out, falling out  
Have you wondered  
What we could've been  
If you'd only let me in  
  
I want you  
But I want you to understand  
I miss you  
I love you  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
With the wrong impression  
Didn't want to leave you  
With my last confession  
Of love  
Wasn't trying to pull you  
In the wrong direction  
All I wanna do is try and  
Make a connection  
Of love  
  
Have you ever wondered  
  
  
I need you  
I love you  
  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
With the wrong impression  
Didn't want to leave you  
With my last confession  
Of love  
Wasn't trying to pull you  
In the wrong direction  
All I wanna do is try and  
Make a connection  
Of love  
  
I didn't want to leave you there//  
  
  
Rory sat there in the dark room. Too paralyzed to turn off the song, which had  
started to play again. She knew who the mysterous screen name belonged to. She  
knew that she shouldn't have been so affected by the song. She also knew that  
things had just stopped being perfect. 


	2. AN

wow, I am totally overwhelmed by the responce this has gotten. My  
intention was not to do anything more with this. Honestly, the   
narration was there just because I couldn't post the song as is. I am  
blown away by the pleas for more.   
  
Here's the deal. I am currently working on two other fics right now.  
One is called "Code of Silence" and the other is "We Belong to the Night"  
"Code...is posted under my co-authors's name-Taylor). Anyway, Code is  
writing itself, but "...Night..." is a lot of hard work because it's  
different from what I am used to writing. Also, I have kinda moved  
on from R/T to R/J.   
  
But, if you guys really want me to continue, I will.  
I find it far simpler to write Tristan-I am Tristan, lol. The female  
Tristan anyway. SO if you want me to continue, I'm going to need your help.  
I meed to know what you want me to do. Give me the rating, the catogory,   
anything that you want to see, and I'll do it. Since I have no idea's  
I need yours. No idea is too out there.  
  
thanks, and I hope to hear from you soon  
  
Jewls13 


	3. Right through you

It's an idea. Don't kill me if it doesn't work.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Song is "Right Through You" by Alanis Morrisette  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan turned on his computer. His grandfather had bought it for him when he got sent to Military School. He had been checking his e-mail religously for over a week. With every day that went by, his hopes of getting a responce from Rory diminished. As he sat on his bed and opened his mailbox, he held his breath.  
"You've got Mail"  
His eyes grew wide as he double clicked on the address that he had been waiting for. He clicked the "Down Load" button and quickly connected his headphones.  
His ears rang with the light strumming of a gutar.  
  
  
  
//Wait a minute man   
You mispronounced my name   
You didn't wait for all the information   
Before you turned me away   
  
Wait a minute sir   
You kind of hurt my feelings   
You see me as a sweet back-loaded puppet   
And you've got meal ticket taste   
  
I see right through you   
I know right through you   
I feel right through you   
I walk right through you   
  
You took me for a joke   
You took me for a child   
You took a long hard look at my ass  
And then played golf for a while   
  
Your shake is like a fish   
You pat me on the head   
You took me out to wine dine 69 me   
But didn't hear a damn word I said   
  
I see right through you   
I know right through you  
I feel right through you  
I walk right through you  
  
Hello Mr. Man   
You didn't think I'd come back   
You didn't think I'd show up with my army  
And this ammunition on my back   
  
Now that I'm Miss Thing   
Now that I'm a zillionaire   
You scan the credits for your name   
And wonder why it's not there   
  
I see right through you  
I know right through you   
I feel right through you   
I walk right through you//  
  
  
He sighed. At least she sent something back. It was a start. 


	4. Chapter 3

this is an experimental fic that I play with when I'm bored.  
song-"after I say I'm sorry", by frank Sinatra  
  
  
  
Rory kissed Dean goodbye and closed the door. She had just had another nice date with Dean. That's how their dates always were. Not great, not bad, just... nice. All the while she had been thinking about getting home to check her E-mail. She couldn't help but wonder what Tristan thought when he heard the song she had chosen. Would he laugh, would be he offended. Not that I care, she told herself. "I could care less," she said out loud.  
"Care about what sweetie?" Lor called out.   
"Oh, Dean was just talking about cars again" Rory covered. It wasn't a complete lie.   
"Boys and their toys" Rory heard her mother exclaim.  
"Yeah." Rory agreed. "I'm gonna go to bed mom, 'night."  
"Ok honey, good night."  
Rory walked into her room. She got ready for bed, all the while eyeing her computer. Finally, when there was nothing else left to do, she sat down and turned it on and signed on. She held her breath.   
"You've got mail."  
There was a 'goodnight, I had fun' letter from Dean. A 'save me from this prison' letter from Lane. A few junk e-mails, and finally, she saw his address. Clicking on it, a window popped up, letting her know it was a music file. She clicked ok, and waited. Soon, she heard the soft jazzy tunes of Frank Sinatra fill her room.   
  
  
What can I say dear,   
After I say I'm sorry  
  
What can I do to prove it to you that I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to ever be mean to you  
If I didn't care I wouldn't feel like I do  
  
I was so wrong, right or wrong I don't blame you  
Why should I take somebody like you and shame you  
  
I know that I made you cry and I'm so sorry dear  
So what can I say dear after I say I'm sorry  
  
Baby I'm so, I'm sorry  
Got to prove that I'm so sorry  
  
I made you cry and I'm so sorry dear  
What can I say dear, what can I do  
What can I say, what can I do  
After I say I'm sorry  
  
As the song finished, Rory couldn't help but laugh. He always had that effect on her. She sighed and logged off. Turned off the lights and went to sleep, smiling.


End file.
